This invention relates to a tire valve stem stabilizing and supporting device that is used in association with a tire valve stem of an inner tire which is mounted on a dual wheel system. The invention also includes a tire valve stem stabilizer and extender kit, a dual wheel system and an associated method.
Dual wheels adapted to support two tires are in widespread use on trucks and other vehicles. The inner tire mounted on the dual wheel may include an integral elongated valve stem or a valve stem and an elongated valve stem extender both of which are used to introduce air pressure into the inner tube of the inner tire. The elongated valve stem passes through an access opening in the dual wheel and extends outwardly from the dual wheel system enabling the operator to add or check air pressure in the inner tire.
In use, the elongated valve stem or the elongated valve stem extender is subject to numerous vibrations and shocks as the vehicle with which it is associated travels over the road. During these vibrations and shocks, the elongated valve stem or valve stem extender can forcibly contact the dual wheel, resulting in damage and even breakage thereof. A broken valve stem is a safety hazard that must be quickly repaired. Furthermore, the cost in time and money of repairing the valve stem adds to the operating expense of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a tire valve stem stabilizer for use on an inner tire valve stem of a dual wheel system.